


My Loki Romeo

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a recurring thought I have about Loki coming to comfort me while in my glass class</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Loki Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lousy week and a lousy day yesterday. And today didn't start off any better so I really needed a comfort story. Now every Monday this thought about Loki comforting me comes to me so I deicded to write it down. I hope no one is going through a rough day, but in case you are then I hope this comforts you. Con-crit is always welcomed, enjoy :)

I didn't like Mondays did I mention that? They were the worst, I really didn't like going to that group oh please let it be over soon.

These were all the thoughts I was thinking.  I was outside now, eating my dinner just wanting to disappear when Loki appeared before me. He casted a spell so that no one would know he was there, and if they did so happen to look outside all they would see is me.

"This is very much like Romeo and Juliet, that midgardian play you introduced me to Enchantress" he said.

"Yeah, feels a bit like it though this balcony isn't as grand" I said between bites. "Enchantress, are you alright?" he asked. "Nope, I am not" I said wiping a small tear.

I was also going through my period, which wasn't helping matters as it almost always made me depressed. "Shall we take our leave?" he asked.

"Can't my darling, I have another hour to spend with these "lovely people" I said as I finished my dinner. He pouted and then just as he was in the air he was standing next to me. He then made a small basin appear.

"Go on, wash your hands my darling" he said. "Loki won't they get…oh never mind they make feel invisible they wouldn't care" I said as I washed my hands.

"You are not invisible, you are my Enchantress that alone makes you very visible" he said softly as he waved his hand to make mine dry. "Thank you for that" I said feeling his arms wrap around me.

I laid my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head. "I'll wait for you when you come home" he whispered. I nodded and we kissed briefly before he left.

I was so glad that the lesson was over. It's so "fun" getting berated and made fun of. My mood flew out the window. It almost felt like the universe was telling me, you are not meant to be fully happy or even a little bit happy.

The moment I got home Loki was there waiting for me. He wrapped his arms around me as I walked in my bedroom. "I love your arms, they always make me feel so welcomed" I said quietly.

"You will always have these arms to be there for you my darling" Loki replied smoothly as he watched me change clothes. We then slipped into bed together cuddling.

 "Are you in pain my love?" he asked. I nodded slightly.  He knew I had my period and he was always easing my discomfort; Just like he did now with a wave of his hand. "Thank you" I said laying my head on his chest.

"My pleasure my Enchantress" he said as we kissed gently before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms I was so grateful for my Loki Romeo. He always did make me feel wanted.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
